Across Middle-earth
by ifonlyifonlythewoodpeckersighs
Summary: A short story one-shot about Bilbo and his love. Rated T but not for too much reason. Bilbo/OC Please review! Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit, J.R.R. Tolkien does.


"Bet you can't catch me!"

"Yes I can!"

Two hobbit children ran up the Hill, laughing and playing. The girl tripped, and rolled down the Hill. When she reached the bottom, she was quite dizzy, and couldn't stand for a while.

"Amelia! Amelia, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Bilbo." Amelia crawled back up the Hill, and layed down on her stomach, next to her friend. From the top they could see for miles across the Shire, and even some trees beyond its borders.

"Have you ever wondered what's in the big world?" Bilbo thought aloud.

"Yes, I have. I bet there are beautiful things. Like elves."

"And dwarves."

"And wizards!"

"And dragons!" The children laughed. Amelia took Bilbo's hand in hers.

"We're always going to be friends."

"Forever." They smiled, and watched the sun set over their home.

"You can't beat me!"

"Yes I can!"

Two young hobbits, teenagers, ran through the woods of the Shire. Amelia looked behind to see Bilbo catching up. She wasn't looking where se was going, and tripped over a root. Bilbo ran to her and helped her on her feet.

"Are you alright, Amelia?"

"I'm fine, Bilbo." They sat down at the base of an oak tree, holding hands. Amelia rested her head on Bilbo's shoulder, and closed her eyes.

"We'll always be friends, Bilbo."

"Forever." They stayed there the rest of the night, and watched the stars come out and twinkle through the branches of the trees.

"Happy Birthday, Amelia!" Bilbo had spent the morning walking across the Shire to meet Amelia for her thirty-third birthday.

"Oh, Bilbo! This is so sweet!" Amelia didn't come from a particularly rich or popular family, so she didn't have a party, even though she was coming of age. But Bilbo had come all the way from Bag End to her own small smial, just for her. He handed her a small parcel.

"What's this?" She smiled.

"Open it! I made it myself."

Amelia unwrapped the gift and on a fine silver chain there was a beautiful hand-carved wooden charm, in the shape of a dragon. His eyes were small red jewels, that twinkled in the sunlight.

"Oh, Bilbo! You made this?"

"Yes, for you, Amelia." He smiled broadly at his best friend.

"Bilbo, it's beautiful! Thank you! I'll always wear it." She put it around her neck, and wrapped her arms around Bilbo in a hug.

"Forever?"

"Forever." They smiled at eachother, and walked hand in hand across the Shire. Neither of them could imagine a better day.

"Bilbo, have you ever wanted to leave the Shire?" Amelia and Bilbo sat in his house, having tea. They were both well into their forties, and had tea together everyday.

"I think about it sometimes, yes."

"I wonder often what is beyond the borders of the Shire, what adventures lay in wait for me." Amelia said it half to herself, half to Bilbo. She stared intently into the fireplace, and her fingers caressed the small dragon on it's chain. She never neglected to wear it, and seeing her wear it made Bilbo happy.

"I doubt I'll ever go on any adventure, now that I'm this old. I see no reason to."

"Bilbo, if you ever do leave the Shire, you'll come back for me,.won't you?" She looked into his eyes.

"Yes, Amelia. I'll come back for you."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He smiled and held her hand, and she closed her eyes.

"I hope you never leave me, Bilbo."

"I'm sure I never will."

Bilbo ran across the path. "I'm going on an adventure!" He stopped short. "Amelia. Amelia! I have to say good-bye!" He ran across the Shire to Amelia'a house, much like he did on a similar morning so many years ago. When he reached her house, he was red in the face and out of breath.

"Bilbo! Come in, come in!" She lived alone in her house, since she was an only child and her parents had long been dead. It was small, and only had two bedrooms, but it was as nice as any hobbit hole. The floors were made of oak, and the walls were painted a lovely cream color. Her front door was a bright navy blue, the color of Bilbo's eyes. She had windows facing a beautiful little garden east of her kitchen. It was a cozy little home, and for her. Bilbo came inside, trying to catch his breath.

"What is it, Bilbo?"

"I'm going on an adventure!" He then told her all about Gandalf and Thorin and his dwarves, and about The Lonely Mountain and Smaug. He was very excited, and Amelia tried to be, too.

"That's amazing, Bilbo! You're finally getting to see what's out there." She smiled, but se was sad. Her only friend in all the Shire, in all the world, was leaving her. And she had finally come to see that she truly loved him, as more than a friend. Bilbo frowned.

"What is it, Amelia?"

"It's nothing. I'm just going to miss you, Bilbo." Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes, but she held them back. Bilbo sighed.

"Oh, Amelia. I'm going to miss you, too." He wrapped his arms around her, and held her close. "But I made you a promise, didn't I?"

"A promise?"

"Yes. I promised that if I ever left the Shire, I would come back for you. And I don't intend to break that promise." Amelia smiled, and Bilbo kissed her forehead.

"We'll always be friends, Bilbo."

"Forever." He smiled. "Take care of my house for me, will you?"

"Of course."

Bilbo walked out the door. "Good-bye, Amelia!"

"Good-bye, Bilbo! Don't forget me!" She waved until well after he was out of sight. "I won't forget you."

Amelia was a Gamgee. Her father was Rick Gamgee, older brother of Hamfast Gamgee, and her mother was Nora Banks. Both were very kind, and entirely respectable hobbits. But the did not have a lot of money, and they didn't live in a large hobbit home with their family. They lived alone with their only daughter until they both died of old age. All they had was their home, and they ate from their garden. Amelia didn't blame her parents for lack of money, she truly didn't mind. She had a fine house to live in and plenty of food to eat. And she had Bilbo. But now he was gone. He had gone on an adventure, and left her behind. Amelia had secretly wanted to go with him, but she knew it wasn't right. He had promised to come back for her, and he wouldn't break that promise. She told herself this everyday, and it helped her cope. She went to take care of his house every week, like she said she would. And every night she fell asleep thinking about him.

Amelia Gamgee was a rather pretty hobbit. She had fair skin and rosy cheeks. Her hair was long, dark brown, and curly (naturally). A splash of freckles ran across her dainty nose, and her eyes were a lovely, deep emerald green. She was somewhat chubby, but all hobbits are accustomed to being fat, as you know, as they have a love of food and six meals a day. A handfull of hobbit men had asked for her hand, and she had quite plainly refused. She loved Bilbo, and would be with no one else. She made her money by cleaning houses for other, richer, hobbits. Of course, she tended to Bilbo's home as a friend, not for money. Every morning Amelia would put the necklace he had made her around her neck, and remember his promise. He'll come home for me. He'll come home.

Bilbo thought about Amelia everyday on his journey. There was not a single morning when her image did not flash behind his waking eyelids. He was finding that he loved her, that he had loved her all along, and he didn't want to lose her. He felt ridiculous for going on the adventure at all, and he felt terrible for leaving her alone. But he remembered his promise, and pressed on. He must finish his quest and help Thorin and his friends return to his return to their home. And then he must return to his own home for Amelia. Everyday Bilbo reminded himself about why he was on the adventure, and why he must return to the Shire. He became fond of thinking of Amelia while he traveled. Ecery detail of her flawless face, her twinkling eyes, her beautiful smile. It comforted him, and he continued on with Gandalf, Thorin, and the Company.

Amelia was empty. Her heart ached for Bilbo, and she thought about him everyday. His dark blonde hair, bright navy blue eyes, and lovely nose and lips set against a light tan skinned face. She reminded herself the little things about him that only she knew. His favorite colors are green and yellow. He loves sunflowers. He wishes on shooting stars. He doesn't like sleeping alone. Sometimes, when she wasn't paying attention, she would say these things aloud. To any hobbit passing by she sounded crazy, talking to herself. But of course she wasn't. Saying these things reminded her of her friend, and comforted her in his absence.

"Bilbo. Bilbo!" Kili waved his arm in front of the hobbit's face, and then shouted his name again.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Bilbo spoke as if he had been awakened from a dream.

"I'll say! We've been calling your name for a while. Here we are at Mirkwood." Bilbo looked around and, to his surprise, they were at Mirkwood. The last thing he really remembered was leaving Beorn's house. Bofur looked at him questionly.

"Whatever is the matter, Bilbo?"

"I think I know." Fili hopped off his pony and strode up to the hobbit on his. At first, Bilbo panicked. He thought they had discovered the Ring.

"You do?" One hand groped at the Ring in his pocket, and the other rested on the hilt of his little sword. To his own shock, he was completely prepared to harm Fili if he tried to take it away.

"Aye. Lads, our hobbit is in love!" There was a chorus of laughter from the other dwarves. Even Thorin chuckled quietly. At first, Bilbo was relieved. The Ring was safe. But the his face turned scarlet. How did they know?

"How do you know?" His voice squeaked with embarrassment, making the dwarves laugh more. Gandalf joined in this time, happy to be momentarily distracted from the impeding darkness in Middle-earth. Fili patted Bilbo on the shoulder.

"It's obvious!"

"Obvious?"

"Oh, Bilbo! Barely talking at all, staring off into space, not noticing when we try to get your attention. All the signs are there." The rest of the dwarves all mumbled and nodded their heads in agreement.

"I uh... Well, I..." Kili came over to the hobbit and stood beside his brother.

"Don't look so worried! So, tell us! Who is she?" To Bilbo's amazement, everyone seemed incredibly interested, and was silently staring at him.

"Well," he began. "Her name is Amelia. Amelia Gamgee." Everyone smiled. When Bilbo didn't continue, Balin urged him.

"A lovely name. What does she look like?"

"Well, she has fair skin, and her hair is dark brown, and curly. She has freckles across her nose, and her eyes are the prettiest green." Bilbo smiled, his initial mbarassment gone. It felt good to talk about Amelia, especially to such a willing audience. The dwarves closed their eyes, concentrating on trying to imagine her. Gloin spoke up.

"She sounds beautiful. But how do you know her?"

"We've been friends as long as I can remember."

Bofur sighed. "Friends. That's sweet. What is she like?"

"Oh, she's amazing. She's the most wonderful hobbit in all the Shire, in all the world." The dwarves marveled at the hobbit's innocent love. It was a refreshing change. Bilbo continued, saying things that only he knew about her. "Her favorite colors are blue and red. She loves walks across the Shire. She is loving and kind. She sleeps by candle light, because she's afraid of what's in the dark. She's stubborn. She is adventurous. And I love her." Bilbo whispered the last sentence. He looked up, and locked eyes with each dwarf in turn. Then he spoke loudly, and proudly. "I love her." He looked down at Fili and Kili, who had tears in their eyes. Even Thorin looked touched by the hobbit's fair words. Gandalf laughed, walking over to where Bilbo sat on his pony.

"It never ceices to amaze me. You can learn all their is to know about hobbits in a month, and yet they can still surprise you. Here's hoping you return to your lovely girl." Bilbo smiled, and Gandalf clapped him on the back. "Well, now I'm off!" He stepped over to Thorin. "Do not enter that mountain without me." The wizard left, and Thorin and the Company entered Mirkwood with high spirits. Everyone comgratulated the hobbit on his finding love, and he felt in his heart that he would surely return to Amelia.

Although she was lonely, Amelia was rather happy. Everyone in the Shire knew that her and Bilbo were good friends, and often asked her for news of him. Soon enough, though, the hobbits learned to be careful with their choice of words. Because if they said "How is Bilbo?" well, she told them how he was. She was very passionate on the subject of the hobbit she loved, and sometimes she would talk for quite a long time. The other hobbits of the Shire believed it to be a sad fate. They all thought Mr. Baggins was dead. Or if he wasn't, he soon would be. None of them approved of her affiliating with such an audacious hobbit. Well, none except Hamfast Gamgee, her uncle. He was Bilbo's gardener, and thought he was really a nice hobbit. Amelia and Ham often talked on the days they ran into each other tending to Bag End. Old Ham, or, the Gaffer, as he was frequently called, and his family were the only family Amelia had. He really wasn't all that much older than her, as his parents had waited many years to have a second child after Rick. Ham was delighted to hear of his neice's love, and was always telling her that she had better not give up on it. When Master Bilbo returned, he said often, they would have a lovely spring wedding, and have many beautiful hobbit children. Amelia always laughed at this. She didn't dare believe that Bilbo thought of her as anything more than a friend. She didn't want a broken heart. She would keep her love to herself until she knew that he loved her, too. The Gaffer waved away her worries, and told her that if Bilbo didn't love her, then he wasn't a gardener. She couldn't quite argue with that. Ham was the best gardener in all of Hobbiton, probably in all the Shire. But try as she may, Amelia couldn't ignore the small spark of hope that had started blossoming in her chest.

Bilbo felt terrible. Why? Why is this happening to me? He didn't know what, but there was something wrong with the Ring. It had a darkness, and it was consuming him. He covered his mouth to stop the scream from escaping his body. He had an awful feeling that the Ring was changing him, and that he would be so different when he returned to Amelia that she surely wouldn't want him. He didn't even know if she wanted him now, but he had to try. He scrambled through the forest after his friends, and resolved to fight the hold the Ring had over him as much as he could. He wasn't about to give up on the one person he loved. Courage was like a wildfire spreading through his body, and he knew he would return.

Bilbo had been more than brave to go into that mountain alone. He knew that there was a live dragon, just lying in wait. He knew that he probably wouldn't come back out, at least not alive. But he walked right into that mountain with one thought on his mind: Amelia. He knew that if he found the Arkenstone for Thorin, so he could finally become King under the Mountain, that he could go back to the Shire and be with Amelia. Forever. So, he ventured into the desolation of Smaug with all the courage he could muster in his little body. When he faced the dragon, he thought more than once that he would die. But every time that thought crosses his mind, another followed it, saying that he couldn't die. He had to go hime for Amelia, and go home he did. When Smaug flew off to Lake-town in his fury, the thrush was there, and spoke to Bard of the dragon's weakness, for Bard could understand him, as he was of the race of Dale. The bird told him to look for the hollow of the left breast, and look he did, and he fired the black arrow into the night. It struck Smaug, and he fell, screaming in pain and anger, into the lake. His body sizzled, and a hissing steam rose from the water. Eventually, they moved the town farther out across the lake, away from where Smaug's body had fallen, never to rise again. And then there was the Battle of Five Armies. It was a horrible affair, and poor Bilbo was knocked out cold in the middle of it. When he awakened, the battle was over, and found everybody down in the valley, standing around a tent. When he stepped inside, he found Thorin Oakenshield, dying. They parted as friends, and the hobbit cried until his eyes were dry. Thorin's body was burried in the mountain, with much honor, respect, and love. And, of course, the Arkenstone. Of the twelve dwarves traveling with Thorin, ten remained. Fili and Kili had died defending him, as he was their uncle. The other ten remained in the mountain. Dain son of Nain became King under the Mountain, and ruled well. Bilbo did not desire treasure, but as it was insisted he take some, he left with two chests. One filled with silver, the other with gold. The hobbit felt he was more than ready to return home, and set off with Gandalf.

Amelia woke up in the morning to the sun shining on her face. It was the day of the week she tended to Bilbo's house. She bathed and got dressed, placed the necklace around her neck, and set out for Bag End. As she approached the hill Bilbo's house was built in, she heard something going on. When she got close enough, she saw all kinds of hobbits all over Bag End, running in and out with furniture and various other things belonging to Bilbo. On the front gate there was a sign stating that there would be an auction of the effects of the late Bilbo Baggins. Amelia gasped and ran inside, trying to stop them from going any further. Mostly everything had already been sold. She found old Ham standing in a corner, nervously biting his thumb nail.

"Uncle! What on Earth?!"

"I tried to stop them, Amelia, but I couldn't!" Just then, Amelia turned around to see the Sackville-Bagginses already planning where to out there own furniture, once they moved in. She was appalled. The nerve of some hobbits! She ran outside frantically, trying in vain to stop anyone from buying anything else. At the same time, Bilbo himself was just arriving. He saw Amelia before she saw him, and he smiled. He also noticed what was going on, and that she was trying to stop it. Currently, she was trying to stop someone else from taking his robe. Gandalf looked at Bilbo, and then followed his gaze to Amelia.

"Is that her?" Bilbo nodded his head, and got off his pony, running to her. The wizard laughed. All the hobbits that saw him stopped what they were doing, and could do nothing but stare. Amelia turned just in time to see Bilbo, before he kissed her. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him, as he held her face in his hands. Bilbo tasted like distant lands, Amelia thought. Like starlight twinkling on early morning dew, that rested on the leaves of the tallest trees, as the wind whispered around them. To Bilbo, Amelia tasted like the shire. That is to say, she tasted like home. Like the warm summer breeze that flowed across the hills into the woods, and into the lands beyond. Like a warm fire crackling in the fire place while the moon hung high in the sky. Like singing merry songs while dancing under the spring sun. Bilbo had been gone for far too long, and he knew that this was where he belonged. With Amelia, holding her in his arms. He released her mouth and opened his eyes. Tears streamed down her face, but she was smiling. Bilbo smiled back.

"You came back for me."

"Of course, I did. I made a promise, and I told you I wouldn't break that promise."

"Oh, Bilbo..." It was then that Bilbo noticed that Amelia was wearing the necklace. His heart swelled and hia chest warmed.

"Amelia?" She looked up at him. "I love you." At first Amelia didn't know what to do. She didn't trust her own ears. But then she answered him, and it was like the world slammed to a standstill. Almost as if she had been living to say four words, four little words that would forever change her life.

"I love you, too." Tears welled up in Bilbo's eyes, and he kissed Amelia again.

The Gaffer was right. Amelia and Bilbo had a lovely spring wedding, on June twenty-second, exactly a year since Bilbo returned. The service was put off for so long because Bilbo had quite a difficult time getting back all of his belongings. In fact, he had to buy back a lot of his things. And yet, his spoons mysteriously never returned, as we all know. He suspected the Sackville-Bagginses, who were still very cross at not getting Bag End. Bilbo's entire family was invited to the wedding. On Amelia's side there was Hamfast and his family. This is where Amelia's young cousin Samwise and Bilbo's nephew Frodo met and became quite good friends, which is partly why Sam eventually became Gardener at Bag End. It was a lovely service. Mrs. Amelia Baggins moved into Bag End with her husband, where they lived happily together. And Ham was right again. They had five beautiful children, three boys and two girls, and of course there is Frodo, who they adopted after his parents died. The boy Jay was the youngest. He had his father's dark blonde hair and light tan skin, and his mother's deep emerald green eyes. The next youngest was the girl Adeline. She looked exactly like her mother. Dark brown hair, fair skin, and emerald green eyes. The middle child was the boy Leon, who looked just like his father. Dark blonde hair, light tan skin, and navy blue eyes. The second oldest was Mayella, who had her father's dark blonde hair and bright navy blue eyes, but her mother's fair skin. The oldest boy was named Thorin, after Bilbo's close dwarf friend, who died in battle defending his home which he had just returned to. Thorin had his father's navy blue eyes, and his mother's dark brown hair and pale skin. All five children and Frodo were very kind and loving, much like Amelia. But they were also very curious, like Bilbo, and the boys were somewhat reckless. They were all very good hobbits, and learned well from their parents. When Bilbo and Amelia passed, everything was to be distributed equally among the six children. Amelia was the only person that Bilbo originally told the true story about the Ring. To Gandalf, Frodo, and his children, he made up a story saying that he had won it from Gollum, and it took a long time for him to say otherwise. Years later, Bilbo and Amelia left the Shire together on his eleventy-first birthday. They lived long happy lives together in Rivendell. And in the end, it was ultimately Frodo who got the Ring, as advised by Gandalf, because he was the eldest hobbit. So, as Bilbo and Amelia's story together ends, young Frodo's begins.

AN: So, that's the end. Please review and tell me what you think and if you have any questions! Amelia and her parents are made up, but Hamfast is real if you haven't read the books and don't know, but I don't know if he has any siblings. And I pulled the last names right from the book, and if you haven't read them, a smial is just the term for a hobbit hole. Anyway, review or pm me with comments or questions!


End file.
